


Medidas

by Kamipa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, português br, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamipa/pseuds/Kamipa
Summary: Kihyun tinha sua receita própria de amor. Era fácil, prática e, em suas palavras, infalível, porque era na medida certa. Mas Hoseok chegou e bagunçou toda a sua exatidão.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	Medidas

**Author's Note:**

> Todo dia eu postando uma kiho diferente. Espero que gostem 💕

Kihyun tinha sua receita própria de amor. Era fácil, prática e, em suas palavras, infalível, porque era na medida certa.

Às vezes o amor pode ser uma maldita corda bamba. E, cara, é difícil não dar um passo em falso e se estabanar.

Kihyun era atrapalhado com esse lance dos sentimentos e temia tropeçar e se machucar. Por isso ele sempre repetia para si mesmo que encontraria um amor _certo_ , para dificultar a probabilidade de quebrar a cara.

Ele nunca encontrou esse amor.

Às vezes vinha demais e às vezes vinha de menos. Nunca com as tais medidas tão milimetricamente estabelecidas.

Seu coração foi quebrado algumas vezes e ele quebrou alguns por aí também. Não era a sua intenção, mas algumas coisas estavam fora do seu controle.

Na real, ele não tinha controle de nada.

Precisava trocar a receita. Na verdade, precisava acabar com a receita e mandá-la para as cucuias porque o amor tem regras próprias, que independem das nossas vontades.

Mas Kihyun teimava e batia o pé, garantindo que encontraria o amor com todas as doses exatas.

Ele não era de ficar procurando, mas o peito sempre estava aberto para quem ousasse entrar. Uma amostra grátis de todo seu amor era distribuído para quem se arriscava a conhecê-lo e ele se aventurava nos corações alheios também, se policiando para não se entregar demais. Falhou todas as vezes.

Nessa de distribuir um pouco de seus sentimentos por aí, Kihyun encontrou Hoseok.

E Hoseok não era intrometido, longe disso, chegou até pedindo licença, todo acanhado no terreno desconhecido do coração cheio de regras de Kihyun. Mas nem todo esse comedimento lhe impediu de fazer um estrago dos bons no peito do outro.

Aumentou uma bagunça aqui, desalinhou umas coisas acolá. Virou tudo de cabeça para baixo, encaixou todas as peças erradas e, no fim, deixou o pobre Kihyun todo balançado por dentro.

Hoseok sempre fazia sua bagunça com um sorriso sem pretensão no rosto, como quem tem consciência de que pode errar, contanto que esteja disposto a melhorar. E em sua defesa, o coração de Hoseok também vivia dando pane por causa de Kihyun, então era justo que o outro sentisse essa agonia gostosa no peito também. Todo mundo precisa de uns ajustes antes de pensar em se entregar de vez.

E com esse jeitinho de quem não quer nada, Hoseok foi ficando, ficando... Até fazer estadia.

Foi tão ligeiro em conquistá-lo que, quando Kihyun deu por si, já conhecia todo o coração de Hoseok, que sempre foi como um livro aberto. Algumas páginas eram mais difíceis de compreender do que outras. No entanto, Kihyun estava disposto a se dedicar o tempo que fosse preciso para entendê-lo.

Porque amor é dedicação.

Hoseok tinha medos também e confessou todos para Kihyun, que se viu encorajado a fazer o mesmo.

Porque amar também é um ato de coragem.

Confiar em alguém é difícil, baixar todas as guardas e ficar tão exposto é complicado. E para Kihyun que já complicava tudo além da conta, o martírio era ainda maior.

Mas quando suas inseguranças foram confessadas tão facilmente, ele soube que daquela vez era diferente. Daquela vez tinha uma certeza: a de que tinha alguém ao seu lado, que talvez não lhe entendesse completamente mas o deixava confortável o suficiente para se abrir do seu jeito e no seu tempo.

Era tão bom ter alguém assim. Não para depender mas para dar uma forcinha a mais. " _Dois corações costumam ser mais fortes que um_ ", Kihyun leu essa frase num livro uma vez, e foi inevitável pensar no garoto de sorriso fácil e olhar cheio de carinho por quem, agora, ele era apaixonado.

A tal da corda bamba não era mais temida. Kihyun descobriu que junto de Hoseok, qualquer caminho seria seguro.

Kihyun amava Hoseok. Amava de um jeito que não necessitava medidas. Elas limitavam seus sentimentos e Kihyun gostava de amá-lo sem restrições.


End file.
